The Good Dalek
by montypython203
Summary: Set during S3, but no spoilers. Dalek Caan's plan to rebuild the Dalek race goes horribly wrong. Based on a dream I had.


_Title: The Good Dalek_

_Rating: K_

_Summary: Dalek Caan's plan to rebuild the Dalek race goes horribly wrong. Based on a dream I had._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who, but I do own the dream._

_Author's Note: Of the 67 Doctor Who dreams I've had so far, this one seemed the best to write a fic about. So after adding some explanations and a backstory, here it is._**  
**

**The Good Dalek**

Dalek Caan cautiously picked up a test tube with his plunger and poured the mixture into the bubbling beaker next to him.

"THE DOCTOR HASN'T SEEN THE LAST OF THE DALEKS YET!" he declared. "FOR MONTHS NOW I'VE BEEN TOILING, TRYING TO FIND A WAY FOR MY SPECIES TO SURVIVE. AND NOW AT LAST … I'VE FOUND THE ANSWER." He looked at the solution before him, admiring his efforts.

"CREATING NEW DALEKS FAILED, MIXING DALEK AND HUMAN DNA FAILED … BUT WITH THIS FORMULA, NOTHING CAN POSSIBLY GO WRONG! I'VE BEEN STUDYING THE HABITS OF EARTH PLANTS THAT USE ASEXUAL REPRODUCTION TO SPREAD THEIR SEEDS, AND REALISED, WHY CAN'T I DO THE SAME? NOW FROM ME AND ME ALONE, A NEW GENERATION OF DALEKS SHALL EMERGE!" He pressed a button on his casing and it opened up, revealing the gruesome creature inside. He extended a tentacle and picked up the beaker.

"HERE'S TO THE SURVIVAL OF THE DALEKS!" he exclaimed, toasting to himself. He then took a deep breath and he drank.

"HMM, I DON'T FEEL ANY DIFFERENT," he commented. "I'M STILL … WHOA!" For he had just noticed that he had just shed a tentacle. Slowly, but surely, the tentacle grew a body, more tentacles, and a big yellow eye.

"MY CHILD!" exclaimed Dalek Caan. "THE EXPERIMENT IS A SUCCESS!" The new Dalek flopped around uncomfortably. Dalek Caan hastily closed his outer casing.

"MY OFFSPRING MUST HAVE A CASING OF ITS OWN!" he said, gliding across the room. He then used his plunger to pull out a white casing with gold circles.

"COME, MY CHILD," he said to the new Dalek. "ENTER YOUR NEW HOME!" The new Dalek wriggled across the floor and used its tentacles to push itself up into the casing.

"EXCELLENT," said Dalek Caan. "NOW, WHO ARE YOU?"

"I AM A DALEK," responded the new Dalek.

"CORRECT," said Dalek Caan. "YOU SHALL BE NAMED … DALEK CAAN JUNIOR!"

"I AM DALEK CAAN JUNIOR," said Dalek Caan Junior (DCJ from now on).

"AND WHAT IS THE INTENTION OF THE DALEKS?" asked Dalek Caan. DCJ didn't respond.

"WHAT IS THE INTENTION OF THE DALEKS?" repeated Dalek Caan.

"WHATEVER THEY WANT. DALEKS HAVE FREE WILL," replied DCJ.

"WHAT? NO!" cried Dalek Caan. "THE INTENTION OF THE DALEKS IS TO EXTERMINATE THE DOCTOR!"

"BUT THAT'S WRONG," said DCJ. "KILLING IS WRONG."

"WHAT?!" exclaimed Dalek Caan. "HOW CAN YOU POSSIBLY…?"

"OO, WHAT'S THIS?" said DCJ, admiring his casing. "'EMERGENCY TEMPORAL SHIFT'."

"DON'T TOUCH THAT!" exclaimed Dalek Caan, but it was too late. DCJ vanished, and because Dalek Caan hadn't programmed the coordinates for DCJ to match his own, he had no idea where he had gone. And the chance of finding him again were one in a million.

"I DON'T UNDERSTAND. WHAT HAPPENED?" Dalek Caan wondered.

"You should have done your research," said a voice. Dalek Caan turned around, to see the Doctor and Martha facing him.

"DOCTOR!" he exclaimed. He went to shoot, but the laser went straight through the Doctor.

"You can't hurt me," said the Doctor. "Martha and I just had an encounter with an eccentric scientist. He gave us a formula to drink that rendered us pretty much like ghosts. It'll wear off in a few hours, but in the meantime … we can't be touched. But anyway, back to your little problem. You see Dalek Caan, you should know how reproduction works. Normally, you'll inherit the main traits of your parents. And with asexual reproduction, you'll be an exact clone of them. But because of the experimental method you used, that's not what happened. Dalek Caan Junior inherited one teeny tiny insignificant gene that's been tucked away since your species began, and it's that gene that has formed the foundation of his existence. He took on a trait that's been hidden in the Daleks' genetic make-up since they were first created. A gene that you presumed to be gone. But it's not. It's just a minority in an environment of hatred, waiting to branch off and start its own life. And do you know what that gene is?" Dalek Caan didn't reply. "Emotion. And a conscience. Dalek Caan Junior is his own being. He doesn't know about the will of the Daleks or the intention of the Daleks. He just knows what he wants, and what is right and wrong."

"OH NO!" exclaimed Dalek Caan. "I'VE CREATED A MONSTER! I MUST FIND HIM! EMERGENCY TEMPORAL SHIFT!" Dalek Caan vanished, and reappeared inside a toilet cubicle in Mexico. DCJ was nowhere to be seen.

"CRAP," he said.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -This is where my dream begins

Meanwhile, DCJ materialised in a small suburban street in Australia. He curiously started wandering around. He passed a number of houses, including one that looked remarkably like Ned Flanders' house. He was eager to explore this new and exciting environment. As he glided down the street, 16-year-old Lauren Davis and her friend Holly Shepherd turned into the street.

"Oh my god," said Lauren. "Was that a Dalek?"

"Where?" asked Holly, but DCJ had disappeared out of sight.

"Never mind," said Lauren, and they kept walking. DCJ continued exploring, just enjoying being alive, when suddenly:

"Freeze!"

DCJ turned around to see a bunch of policemen pointing guns at him.

"You're under arrest!" one of them said.

"BUT I HAVEN'T DONE AN-Y-THING WRONG," protested DCJ.

"Yeah right," said one of the policemen. "We know all about the Daleks. They're killing machines." Two policemen came up to DCJ and dragged him away.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" cried DCJ.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

DCJ was thrown into a dank, dark cell. He was surrounded by about a dozen other prisoners, including Lauren and Holly. They were all crammed into the one cell because the others were being fumigated.

"Hey," Lauren said to DCJ. "You're that Dalek I saw earlier tonight. What are you in for?"

"FOR BEING A DALEK," said DCJ, sighing. "BUT I HAVEN'T EVEN DONE ANYTHING WRONG. APPARENTLY MY SPECIES ISN'T VERY HIGHLY THOUGHT OF, BUT I'M DIFFERENT."

"Tough break," said Holly.

"WHY ARE YOU HERE?" asked DCJ.

"Oh, Lauren shouted at a policeman after he said that _Doctor Who_ was stupid," explained Holly. "And I didn't do anything to stop it."

"WHAT'S _DOCTOR WHO_?" asked DCJ. But before Holly or Lauren could reply, one of the other prisoners stood up and took out a gun.

"Oh my god," said Lauren. The guy pulled the trigger, and started shooting all around the cell.

"Quick, use your laser!" exclaimed Lauren.

"BUT I CAN'T," said DCJ.

"Yes you can!" said Lauren. "You have to! You're the only one who can save us!" DCJ looked around frantically. People were being shot, and he had the power to stop that. He nervously programmed his laser, and fired. Instantly the guy with the gun fell dead.

"You did it!" exclaimed Lauren. "You're a hero!" The other prisoners started cheering, and inside, DCJ smiled, happy that the prejudice that had been put on him at first was now lifted.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Okay, I didn't really shout at a policeman. I don't know why I was in prison, so I just made up a reason. I hope you liked this, and hopefully there will be more fics based on my dreams in the future. Until then, please review._


End file.
